prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Main Page Archive 1
Upcoming deletions The majority of the articles here will be deleted and partially recreated in the next few days. Any unsourced images will also be deleted, as there is an image policy (PW:IMAGE) now in effect. Rspw.info 13:51, 14 January 2007 (UTC) :Why will they be deleted and recreated? Please note that if the recreated text is derived from the current articles, you ought to keep the page histories to ensure the original authors are attributed (this is needed to adhere to the license). Angela talk 14:54, 14 January 2007 (UTC) ::Most (if not all) of the articles currently posted here are taken word-for-word from Wikipedia, and contain a large amount of material and coding that is not relevant to the scope and goal of this project. Some of the articles are also redundant (due to real names being used instead of ring names, typographical errors, etc.). The articles will be completely rewritten to reflect the difference between Wikipedia and the Pro Wrestling Wikia. - Chadbryant 15:15, 14 January 2007 (UTC) :::It would be useful to redirect the real names to the ring names rather than delete them since it makes it makes it morely likely a reader would find what they're looking for. Angela talk 17:53, 14 January 2007 (UTC) ::::That will be done as well. - Chadbryant 20:38, 14 January 2007 (UTC) Copying from Wikipedia If you copy an article from Wikipedia, please remove the superfluous categories before saving your work. This will help the cleanup effort immensely. Also, please do not copy wrestling images from Wikipedia, even if they are marked as "free use" - at least two editors on Wikipedia have taken copyrighted/non-free images, edited them, and uploaded them under a free-use license. This is unacceptable. Rspw.info 05:20, 18 January 2007 (UTC) Pro Wrestling Wikia Cleanup The majority of the old entries here have been deleted. A project (see PW:PROJECT) has been created to repopulate the Wikia. Rspw.info 06:18, 19 January 2007 (UTC) Archive? With Chad Bryant and RSPW apparently no longer active here, maybe archive the discussion on the main page and replace it with a to-do list or something?--DanZero 16:00, 29 June 2007 (UTC) :I just discovered this particular wiki a few days ago and I must say that the main page can be a little confusing for anyone new. I think there should be a consideration to revamp the main page to include a better nav option. What I mean is I think instead just putting up as a link, perhaps we could expand upon that and include some article links (such as WWE or TNA) as a starting point for visitors. :I think a to-do list would fit somewhere on the main page as well. I'll toy with a mock page under my username, see what I can come up with. -Electricbolt 03:32, 4 July 2007 (UTC) ::How exactly is the main page confusing? I think overall it's just fine. Why fix something that isn't broken? Our main concern on this Wiki should be adding and expanding articles, not worrying so much about messing around with the main page. RobJ1981 05:38, 4 July 2007 (UTC) :::I think I should have worded differently. I'm thinking there should be some sort of navigation (besides just linking the index page) in the right hand box, Just as a way for people to move around quickly on this site. I don't know, the main page doesn't have to change, I'm just considering from a personal standpoint as I don't generally randomly search for a particular item but go through a collection of articles related to each other. :::I think the initial suggestion made by DanZero should be taken into consideration though, adding a to-do list on the main page... but not have it take up the full main page. -Electricbolt 08:18, 4 July 2007 (UTC) ::::A to do list could be put on the main page, but other than that, the page probably doesn't need much improvement. RobJ1981 19:55, 4 July 2007 (UTC) :::::If that's the case, then the WWE and WCW articles need to be touched up considering they're 2 out of the 4 feature pages - whether that means cutting out the wikipedia-style down to a more succinct entry or just working on the red links, that's up to whoever.--DanZero 00:48, 6 July 2007 (UTC) Future Work With no idea how things are going to be worked on here, I would like to present my idea for pages in this wiki. Pretty much, I feel since this is not Wikipedia, we don't have to group everything together. This past Sunday night when I noticed The Great American Bash was one huge page with every single GAB event listed on the single page, I realized that this really needs to be changed. My proposal is to let every event, ppv, and supercard have their own page. Wrestlemania XX should not be listed on the same page as Wrestlemania III! (I dunno if they actually are or not) I also would love to start recording TV results as well. Of course, Smackdown! results wouldn't be posted until Smackdown! airs and the same with any other prerecorded show, but as RAW airs or even ECW, we would post the results as soon as the show is done. Page name could be something like RAW_results_07_23_07 or something like that. Of course, while my goal isn't to just fluff the page count, that's what this will ultimately achieve. The GAB itself has eighteen separate events listed, that's eighteen pages we wouldn't otherwise have. If this idea is acceptable, I will spearhead the project myself and get it rolling. I would love to see this place grow into a great Wrestling project! :D Eric42 12:38, 25 July 2007 (UTC) :Just wanted to mention a page I just created, The Great American Bash 2007, as an example of what I talked about above. Eric42 13:37, 25 July 2007 (UTC) ::AND in addition, I was about to create a page using the name RAW results 07 23 07 when I saw that a preexisting page, June 18, 2007 Monday Night RAW results, and decided to go ahead and adopt that naming. I then went on to create July 23, 2007 Monday Night RAW results. If this is accepted, I'll do it live every Monday. Eric42 15:23, 25 July 2007 (UTC) News on the front page I personally think that the "content" section on the front page is very tacky looking and we need to get that changed. Let's change it to a news section and I'll keep after it, for the most part at least. News of various types can be put here, from the recent release of Rene Dupree from the WWE to links to card results to... well, whatever is newsworthy. Comments? Eric42 21:33, 27 July 2007 (UTC) :I don't think this Wiki should have it's main page look like an internet wrestling site. If people want to see who was released recently and other news like that, they will find it elsewhere. While Wikipedia has a news section: it's more massive, and not just one subject. If it was done here, I personally think it would encourage IP editors to update articles with the news they found. Many of which: isn't what the solo wrestlers articles are for. Seeing as how many articles here are: brief bio, championships and accomplishments and an infobox.. it would be disruptive to see all the new editors wrecking the correct flow of the articles. RobJ1981 21:57, 27 July 2007 (UTC) ::If that is a stance of an admin here, I may have to rethink doing any work here. See, I see this an encyclopedia of wrestling knowledge and news and that's not what it is supposed to be, I don't need to do anything here. After all, I might ruin the image. ::Now, first, do you really see a lot of new editors coming here the moment we put up a news section on the main page? I doubt it'd be that popular. And if the feature suddenly started getting abused somehow, change it. But to just say that something like that will happen, without even trying it out, is just making up excuses. ::Second, I don't want any Wikia, ones that I run, nor this one, to be Wikipedia and personally, I am getting sick of Wikias getting compared to them. I would love to help this Wikia become a real source of Pro Wrestling knowledge and information... including news. News is the core of this type of thing. Eric42 23:48, 27 July 2007 (UTC) :::Personally, I'm not opposed to the idea. I don't think that news should take up the entire main page by any means, but the addition of a news section couldn't hurt anything IMO. -- The Hybrid {Page-Talk- } 00:23, 28 July 2007 (UTC) ::::If you don't want this Wiki to be Wikipedia, then why should the main page match Wikipedia in the news aspect? Wikipedia has news on the front page, if this one did as well... it would be similar to it. News is important, but frankly, I don't see it being great that an encyclopedia becomes some fan site with news copied from other places. A small section of a few important things (such as an event just happening, and so on), but firings of lesser people aren't that notable. So to sum it up: I suppose it could be alright, if kept small and limited to what's put in it. The admins of the site should be putting the content in, as the main page should remain protected to avoid vandalism that could happen whenever. I've yet to see any vandalism here, but it's still likely that some random IP that wonders upon the site could do it. RobJ1981 02:49, 28 July 2007 (UTC) :::::I would like to see this place be a combination of encyclopedia and fansite, personally. My idea or the main page, though, would be a small bar at the bottom listing the most important recent event for the WWE, TNA, and ROH. I would want a link to More News in the bar, which would lead to a page perhaps modeled after my user page on Wikipediahttp://www.en.wikipedia.org/wiki/User:The_Hybrid, or a portal. Of course, if someone felt like spending that much time writing the code, we could just give it it's own design and not model it after anything. I, however, do not feel like writing that much code. Anyway, it could list recent storyline developments, firings, ect. Cheers, -- The Hybrid {Page-Talk- } 19:16, 29 July 2007 (UTC) :I agree to a point I suppose, but the news should be relevant to how articles are setup. The only thing that has me a little worried is people messing with the bios. Bios are short (and should remain that way, at least for singles wrestlers). I can bet some people could see the news, and want to update the wrestler articles. I can't predict the future, so that might not happen... but frankly not everyone knows about the small bios. Maybe some note on the main page would be helpful to new users? As for the coding: I don't know how to write codes, so I wouldn't be able to help. RobJ1981 22:51, 29 July 2007 (UTC) ::We shouldn't be worried about doing something because some new users might be confused by it at first. I think that the biographies could be a bit longer than they are now, BTW. Not the results of every match of course, but a list of notable feuds, and things like that. I think that this wikia should be much more libertarian than it is right now. If we continue the way that we are, then this place will never grow. I think that we should make this a website where people who come here can basically do whatever they want, so long as it expands the collection of pro wrestling knowledge this place was created to contain. We need to do whatever we can to bring in new users, from Wikipedia or elsewhere, and then we can let the community that formed set the standards for what this site will contain. Since this site is on a very small scale right now, anarchy will work, and anarchy is the best system for us to employ. When anarchy begins to fail, then we can worry about creating a set of concrete policies. -- The Hybrid {Page-Talk- } 01:24, 30 July 2007 (UTC) :::I don't agree with the whole anarchy thing. People will just add trivial things if they want, and more clutter. Everything needs rules, otherwise it will just fail or be a big mess. We need all the editors we can: but not by any means necessary. Say we get a lot of new editors for example: and the majority just runs wild with cruft and clutter. Then what? We have to revert a lot, block users and so on. Then we have the risk of worrying about the blocked users making new names and vandalizing more. Policies should be in place, before chaos happens, not after. As for bios: they could be a little bigger I suppose, but not much else, otherwise it leans towards being a copy of Wikipedia articles. It's safe to say: a lot of wrestler articles are a mess on Wikipedia, and if we can avoid that here, we should. Point of view problems, extra long trivia sections, week by week results in bios are just some of the examples of Wikipedia problems we need to avoid here. RobJ1981 10:37, 30 July 2007 (UTC) You assume too much, Rob. You assume that the people who show up will want to mess things up. Most people that show up will want to help improve this site, and they will want to because they are enthusiastic about pro wrestling. If we simply explain to them that they are supposed to put match results in the article on the episode of Raw/TNA/Whatever, then most of them will comply. I believe that most will not run wild with cruft and clutter. I believe that people will be willing to follow the rules of this site. For those that don't, well, admins are able to block users for a reason. Like I said, however, I don't think that this will be a big problem, and I believe that the new users that we gain from it will be well worth the price. If there is anything that we can learn from world history, it is that the people are happiest when those in power leave them alone. Yes, rules are necessary to prevent chaos, but too many rules result in revolution. -- The Hybrid {Page-Talk- } 21:41, 1 August 2007 (UTC) :There isn't too many rules right now. No extensive bios like Wikipedia has, is the only main rule I see (that is different than Wikipedia rules). Just letting people run wild and do what they want, isn't how a wiki should work. RobJ1981 22:10, 1 August 2007 (UTC) ::I'm not going to make more policies, until more users come (if that happens). So I will wait and see, but frankly: this Wiki needs some sort of direction once activity does pick up. If things get out of hand at any point or whatever, then that's the time to create guidelines (or ask for others for input on it). Then we can vote on it, or just decide on certain things if people don't completely agree on everything. RobJ1981 00:02, 2 August 2007 (UTC) My take is that we need to something to bring more people here. I see news on Wikipedia and learn something new. Wikia is an encyclopedia as is Wikipedia and the idea of an encyclopedia to show people things they didn't know not re-state what they already know. There are items in the world of pro wrestling that not everybody knows. Yes, you can go to a wrestling news site. But you could say the same about the news on Wikipedia. Mr. C.C. 19:24, 4 March 2008 (UTC) Red link pages or pages with no information I see there are a lot of red links and that needs to be changed. There are a lot of notable wrestlers like Johnny Valentine, MVP, Ray Traylor, and The Sandman don't have articles. There is information at your disposal by searching Google. Even though we don't have the volume of visitors as this Wikia would like, take the intiative and start some articles. I have looked in some pages and all they have is sections, but no information. For example some of the year articles have no info in it. Get info it in and expand the article. Mr. C.C. 19:24, 4 March 2008 (UTC)